<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanderers in an ocean of stars by pastel_dawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417640">Wanderers in an ocean of stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_dawn/pseuds/pastel_dawn'>pastel_dawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_dawn/pseuds/pastel_dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargazing is an old habit of Byleth.</p>
<p>Rhea just makes it so much better.</p>
<p>Written for the Rhealeth Week 2020, Day 5, Prompt: Stargazing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Rhea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanderers in an ocean of stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of Byleth's absolute favorite things to do was laying down on grass fields at night, whenever the weather was warm enough. There was something magical in that simple gesture that made her feel alive. She was breathing. She was a part of the world. </p>
<p>Her eyes would swim in the dark ocean above her, like adventurers wandering into the unknown and mysterious depths, only lit up by so many bright stars and a quiet moon. </p>
<p>It was an old habit of hers. Having Rhea by her side made it unique. Doing things together was always better than doing them alone and she loved Rhea so much, Byleth wanted to share everything with her, every little thing.</p>
<p>So they laid side by side, hand in hand, green hair strands intertwining. Rhea liked to nuzzle her cheek with her nose and Byleth loved to take her by surprise, kissing her every time she got close, to the point it was never really a surprise and Rhea always came for more. </p>
<p>Byleth would never get tired of it. With her finger she traced in the air the constellations she recognized, while Rhea snuggled closer to her, keeping her warm. </p>
<p>It was perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>